


Come Back Down

by Toast_Senpai



Series: 100 Kinks [3]
Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 06:18:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6362881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toast_Senpai/pseuds/Toast_Senpai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to talk Alex out of this one. The man was dead set on creating fire and that wasn’t something one could stop Alex Smith from doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Back Down

**Author's Note:**

> Set during 2014 a few weeks after the ‘blue waffle pancake time’ video.  
> For the 100 Kinks challenge. Prompt: Kissing.

Having a bonfire in the middle of town wasn’t the best of ideas. Even if it was in their backyard surrounded by a high fence. What if someone saw the smoke and called the police?

“Trott, don’t worry about it. We filmed hobo’s kitchen earlier this month and no one came around,” Alex said. He was expanding the fire pit by laying broken slabs and bricks in a decent sized circle for an outline.

“That fire was tiny. You said this one was going to be a proper bonfire.”

“Well it’s not like it’s going to be massive. Just a bit bigger. Something that will last a few hours without having to put sticks on every minute. My brother even brought us over some logs.”

Chris sighed and stood next to Alex with his arms crossed. He knew that he wasn’t going to be able to talk Alex out of this one. The man was dead set on creating fire and that wasn’t something one could stop Alex Smith from doing.

“At least it’s a holiday weekend,” Chris mumbled.

“That’s the spirit.”

Chris wished Ross was here to help talk some sense into Alex. Then again, the man would most likely hop on the idea of having a blazing fire in their tiny backyard. So maybe it was a good thing Ross was spending time at his parent’s place instead of out here in the cold, watching Alex assemble a fire.

“I guess I’ll go get some marshmallows.”

“Do we have any graham crackers left?”

“Possibly.”

“Check Ross’ room for Kinder. I bet he has some in his stash. We can make s’mores.”

Chris went into the house in search of the items. He didn’t exactly like s’mores, but he was sure that Alex would try to make him eat one anyway. They hadn’t even had dinner yet and it was almost seven. Chris rummaged through the cupboards, thinking about what was easy to make. Usually Ross was there to whip together most of their dinners. It felt odd when Ross was missing from their group.

As it turned out they did have some recently expired graham crackers. Chris didn’t even need to go rummaging through Ross’ room because he found a few Kinder bars on the coffee table in the sitting room. Chris gathered all the items along with a couple sodas and made his way back outside.

Alex had completed the circle and was almost done stacking up several logs into a pyramid. He shoved some newspaper and twigs in the middle of the pile while Chris set up two camping chairs next to each other. He stood back with his hands on his hips while Alex used up six matches trying to start the fire.

“Mate, I don’t think it’s going to light,” Chris said, trying not to sound too hopeful.

Without saying anything, Alex went into the house. He came back a moment later holding a can of what Chris knew to be petrol. There were so many things that could go wrong with this, but as Chris was about to say a few of them Alex doused the wood.

“That should help,” Alex said with a grin.

Chris moved back closer to the house. Maybe he should get a bucket of water just in case. Or since it was fuel would water not have much of an influence on it? Chris was about to take out his phone and ask google what would be the best plan of action when Alex struck a match and let it fall onto the now wet newspaper.

The flames erupted immediately. They ate the paper and moved onto the little pile of sticks below it. Alex lit a few more matches around different areas until the wood was successfully burning. He stood back and admired it.

“See, Trott? Nothing to worry about.”

“If you say so.”

Alex pulled a chair close and sat down. As he was popping the tab on a Pepsi, Chris shuffled back over and sat next to him.

“Hand me the s’mores stuff?” Alex asked.

Chris opened the bag of marshmallows before giving it over. He worked on the graham crackers next as Alex stuck two of the sweets onto the end of a sturdy stick.

“This is much better than hobo’s kitchen,” Alex said and held the marshmallows over the flames.

Chris sat still, pieces of graham cracker and chocolate in his hands. He didn’t know how safe it was to be cooking over petrol but he said nothing. He was only going to allow Alex one s’more.

“It’s definitely more impressive,” Chris agreed.

Alex waited until the marshmallows were nice and black before he removed them. Chris helped him put them between the graham crackers without making more mess than a few crumbs. Alex thanked him and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully.

“How is it?”

Alex swallowed hard and picked up his Pepsi.

“Kind of tastes like petrol.”

Chris couldn’t help but laugh. Alex shrugged and shoved the rest into his mouth.

“Why are you finishing it?”

It took Alex a minute until he was able to speak again. “Because, Trott, didn’t your mother ever teach you not to waste food?”

“My mother taught me not to cook over petrol.”

“I bet she didn’t.”

“You’re right. It’s common sense.”

“Fuck off,” Alex said, but he was smiling. Chris returned it.

Alex and Chris sat in silence, staring into the fire. Alex looked at the sky as a few stray clouds slowly slid aside to reveal the blazing sun. It was sinking behind their high fence but about half was still visible, blood red and slightly quivering.

“Chris, look.”

The man watched with him. Chris saw the ground around them had an orange blanket thrown over it, matching the fire. He stopped squinting at the sun and instead fixed his eyes on Alex’s face. It was glowing in the light, some hairs of his beard reflecting with a dull shine. His eyes looked almost like the color of sherbet. Chris felt an overwhelming desire hit him.

Before Chris even realized it, he said, “I want to kiss you.”

Alex turned to look at him. He licked his lips, gaze flicking from Chris’ eyes, then to his mouth, and finally back up. His face was unreadable and Chris thought he would either be laughed at or ignored. He was about to play it off as a joke but Alex spoke first.

“No one’s stopping you,” was the low whisper.

Chris felt his heart give a painful beat before he slowly reached out across the small gap between them, hand settling underneath Alex’s chin as he drew their lips together. He felt Alex’s hand on his cheek, gently smoothing across his skin with a thumb. Chris gripped the arm rest of his chair with his free hand. He felt Alex’s tongue touch his teeth and he opened his mouth.

It was strange, kissing one of his best friends. But it was also exhilarating, like it was breaking some sort of unspoken rule.

Chris pulled away just enough to say, “You taste like marshmallows.”

He caught Alex’s laugh in his mouth and swallowed it. The hand on his cheek moved to his shoulder and Chris was brought closer. The side of his face was becoming too hot because of the fire but the only feeling he was focused on was of how rough Alex’s beard felt against his chin, how his lips were being nipped at. Chris let his eyes shut. He stretched his body as far as he could towards Alex.

Then there was the odd sensation of falling. Chris opened his eyes just in time to see the world turning as his chair tipped him sideways. The domino effect happened as he knocked against Alex’s chair and they both fell onto the ground, legs tangled in the mess.

Chris made to stand but Alex pulled him down by the sleeve of his sweatshirt. He laid back on the grass, staring up at the darkening sky. Next to him Alex let out a snort before he started to laugh. Chris watched him a moment until it became contagious and he was laughing as well.

“You’re such a klutz,” Alex breathed out, hands rubbing at his face. “At least you’re cute.”

Chris rolled his eyes. “Sod off,” he said. Leave it to Alex to say embarrassing things.

“I mean it,” Alex said. He turned to his side and propped his head in his hand.

Chris looked at him, seeing nothing but a serious face gazing back. There were a million different ways that Chris knew he could answer. Instead he sat up.

“We should put out the fire and head inside. I’ll make us mac and cheese or something.”

“Only if you promise not to burn it,” Alex said, smirk evident in his voice.

“That was _one_ time.”

“One time too many. Remember how we couldn’t stand to even look at mac and cheese for about a month?”

“It was pretty bad,” Chris agreed and felt himself smile.

Alex pushed himself up and leaned into Chris’ side. It was comfortable having the taller man so close. Chris took a deep breath in before he slowly let it out. Alex rubbed the side of his rough face against Chris’ before giving a quick kiss to his cheek.

“I’ll go get some water.”

Chris sat still as Alex got up. He listened to the snap and crack of the fire until Alex returned. He dumped the water over the flames and with a hiss the fire was no more. Alex set the bucket to the side and walked over to Chris. He held out a hand. Chris took it and was pulled to his feet.

They stared at each other for a second before Chris slid an arm around Alex’s back.

“Come on. Let’s go make mac and cheese.”

“And ramen?”

“Sure. Why not. It’ll be a university feast.”

Alex laughed and Chris lead them to the house.


End file.
